47 days
by Miladys
Summary: It takes 47 days for the heart to decide it will give you a live… or not. Akakise. R&R please...


It's been a while since I write something. I hope I haven't lost my writing style. This is based on a RP between me and lovely partner. I'm sorry for any grammar mistake... Also… we lack of AKAKISE LOVE :V

Summary: It takes 47 days for the heart to decide it will give you a live… or not. Akakise. R&R please...

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.

Warning: mix POV between Akashi, Kise and the normal one. I will try not to confuse you ;A;

* * *

They said have a lover was for to complete with each other. It was for made your life perfect and such. I did believe in perfection, but a lover could make a complicated human's life perfect? At first I laughed at that, but then someone forced himself into my life and I could do nothing but believed in it completely.

My name was Akashi Seijuurou. You could say my family was an upper class. This life of mine was full with luxury and my education was number one for them. I grew up in what people called perfectness. But I wasn't. Quite contrary, I felt so empty. This life, this soul of mine, this heart, they felt so cold.

I lack the feeling of warmth.

Then someday, that man, that blonde haired man, came into my life. He was a complete opposite of me. Wherever he goes, the mood lightens up along with his smile and his laughter. No matter who is it, he will manage to win their heart and make people love him immediately. Also his beautiful face won't make people get bored to stare at its perfectness.

He could win people heart.

He could win my heart.

He did.

**47 days left... **

Akashi rarely complaint about things surround him. But this was an exception. The clean white wall, the smell of alcohol, those things bothered Akashi so much because it only remind him of the blond who slept all day in his ward, in the hospital. He walked to the room where Kise have been occupying since a week ago.

He wondered if he lived in some sort of drama because his lover for 2 years suddenly fell sick and it weakened Kise's heart. The doctor tried his best to cure him, but if the worst thing happened, they have to transplant a new heart for Kise. Akashi laughed at his fate, 'Indeed, drama indeed...'

He opened Kise's ward door and sad feeling washed over him immediately. That bright cheerful smile replaced with weak, dull and forced smile. As if Kise thought it could hide his pain. It only made Akashi's heart break.

"Hello Ryouta.. How are you?" He sat down in a chair beside his bed. 'and the answer will be 'I'm alright Akashicchi, don't worry.'', he thought.

"I'm alright Akashicchi, don't worry". That was a complete lie, they both knew that.

After that they will continue with a simple conversation. Mostly the topic will come from Akashi. It was unusual for him to try to lighten up a conversation, really, it was unusual. But this was an exception. Because Kise now trapped in this dull white wall and only Akashi who could color it up.

"Today Reo made a mistake, so I have to double his training." Akashi calmly said that to him.

"I could imagine your face." Kise chuckled weakly, "Ah… I really want to practice again... I miss my senpais..."

"Also the one who always kick you?"

"Yeah specially him!" Kise smiled.

"If he dare to kick you again though, I will gladly unattached his legs."

"Mou… Akashicchi is scary!" He laughed lightly this time, something that Akashi looking forward to see because it was become rare. "But really I miss basketball."

"What do you mean Ryouta? You will play again soon..."

**20 days left...**

Soon…. Soon… those were all the promises Akashi could gave to Kise. But it was only empty words. There was no soon for Kise. Kise's health only worsen day after day and the doctor's words never made Akashi happy.

"There was no improvement." the doctor said. It means that they had to get ready for the worst case. They needed to find a new heart to be transplanted. "Sadly… we don't have one right now. We will try our best to find someone who want to donate it." But who will gave something so important to another stranger?

After he met the doctor, Akashi visited Kise like he used to do for the last few weeks.

"Hello Ryouta..."

"Akashicchi..." he only smiled. Yes, there wasn't any improvement. At all. Kise lost the pink color of his lips. His white skin looked paler. Back then Kise was slim but now he was too skinny. This was too much for Akashi. Without even realizing it, Akashi often drift his gaze away from Kise or only stared straight into those beautiful golden orbs that Kise still had. Kise knew, but he let him. He understood.

"Ryouta.. the doctor give me a news..."

"Oh what is it?" Kise no longer asked if it was a good news. Akashi internally chuckled sadly.

"You will to have some surgery... and after that, you will go healthy again. Isn't that a good news?"

"Ah I see..."

Akashi only stared at him. Then he stood up and moved closer. He bended down to kiss Kise's forehead. The kiss was full with message, 'Don't lose your hope…'**  
**

**2 days left...**

"We are really sorry…"

They got no donor for Kise and it took all of Akashi's will power not to throw out all of his anger right there. But Akashi calmed himself down. He could understand if this wasn't like the hospital was incompetence, it was so hard to find someone who want to give their life to someone else.

…. was it really?

He knocked the door to Kise's room and he being greeted again with that dull smile. Akashi lost count on how many times he gazed away from that smile. He couldn't see it. He didn't want to see it. He can't face the truth if there was a time that he was powerless.

Powerless?

Don't joke with me.

"Ryouta… tomorrow you will undergo the operation..." Akashi said calmly.

Kise's eyes widen in surprise after he heard the news. Really, he already lost hope for the operation. The organ he needed was so rare, so how..?

"Akashicchi… but I am scared. What if… what if…" Kise's words trailed off.

"Ssh… Ryouta you will be fine. The doctor will took care of you well... They are the best."

"Akashicchi….."

"Yes Ryouta?"

"Promise me, you will be with me tomorrow…."

"… yes."

**1 day left...**

What Kise heard first thing in the morning was the soothing voice of the nurse. They woke him up and told him to get ready for the operation. It was so early so he guessed Akashi won't make it on his operation. Its alright though.. he could see him later neh?

**0 day left..**

"Ki…."

"Kise…"

Someone is calling me…

"A-Akashicchi….."

"Kise-san..." ah... it isn't Akashicchi.. it was the nurse. "Kise-san I'm sorry to wake you up, but we have to checked your condition now.. Also we need to check your blood pressure."

I see.. seems like my surgery was successful... I felt a lot better now, though I still could feel the dull pain on my chest. I will get used to it.. yeah I will. I am still alive… I feel….really.. happy..

Wait, where is Akashicchi?

"Miss.. do you know where Akashic-.. ah I mean Akashi-kun? The red haired man who used to visit me?" Kise can't wait to see him and showed him how happy he is. His beloved Akashicchi.. the one who always stayed beside him. The one who always encourage him till the end.. He promised to show up right after the operation neh?

The nurse didn't answer anything; instead he took something and showed it to Kise. It was… a CD. "Before that.. You need to see this Kise-san.. Akashi-san.. specially instructed me to show this to you.."

What… what is going on..?

The nurse put the cd on a player and played it for Kise. Kise felt his new heart beat too fast for his own liking. It hurt.. he was scared..

The CD played, and Akashi was there on the screen..

"Hi Ryouta, I kept my promise right? You will see me when you have done your surgery. But.. I'm sorry.. maybe you can't see my physically anymore…"

Hurt..

"My heart will always beat with you. So Ryouta.. please live.. live to the fullest.. for my part too. I love you... "

My chest… hurt...

"I'm sorry..."

Kise couldn't hear the last part because his consciousness is slowly slipping away from him. His heart hurt so much and he started to whimpered and groaned. The nurse was shocked and immediately called for doctors and they tried his best to helped Kise.

"His heart is weakening again! The blood pressure is too high!" the doctor shouted at his partner so he could help him to solve it. The nurse running around to give their doctors tools. "We are losing him!"

"Kise-san…."

Pip pip... pip pip...

"Kise-san….!"

Piiiiiiiiiip….

**It took 47 days to life happily together… eternally….**

* * *

Don't kill me ;A;

R&R please!


End file.
